Jacob's Run
by DivinelyLoved
Summary: This is what I think should happen to Jacob. Not for anyone on Team Jacob! Includes implied suicide. Go team Edward! Do not read if you haven't read Eclipse.


A/N: Please read

**A/N:**_** Please read!**_** I usually don't write things like this but I **_**really**_** don't like Jacob. I can see how he didn't do all those things to purposely hurt Bella, but I tried to give him a chance and I just couldn't do it. Part of the reason I'm even actually posting this is because I am going to be **_**really**_** nice to him in **_**'What if she's an Angel'**_** so if you like Jacob check out that FanFiction because I don't want you all to hate me.**

**I'm changing some things from the end of Eclipse so please don't nail me about inaccurate detail. It is **_**Fan**_**Fiction.**

**This is dedicated to Naomii Cullen and Tiffany Amante.**

_**Jacob's Run**_

I held the invitation to the wedding in my hands. I felt myself start to shake. It angered me every time I heard any mentioning of Bella being with Edward. Why in the world would she choose that _leech_ over me? I would be some much better for her that him! All that monster would do to her was hurt her; he had already done it once, why wouldn't he do it again?

She deserved better than that. How could Bella be so stupid? Why would she do this to me?

My body continued to sake and I could feel myself beginning to change. I ran out the door before I could hurt my father of anyone else to that happened to pass by.

I saw Emily come out of her and Sam's house. When she saw me she smiled and waved. I didn't acknowledge her at all; just continued on my way.

I had only just reached the heavy cover of the trees when I heard my shirt rip and I made my transformation into my wolf form.

I began to run.

It felt good to just run, to leave all my problems behind me in the modern world, but all too soon my thought of Bella and Edward came back to me.

I could see the delicate paper covered in Edward's fine handwriting in my mind perfectly as if it were right in front of me. One word stood out more than any other _marriage._

Bella and Edward were getting married. She had made up her mind; she was going to be damned to eternal life with that leech and there was nothing I could do. Despite my desperate pleadings she had chosen the life that was right for her. Edward had ruined everything.

A few times I thought about turning around and going back and waiting until Bella's change so that I could get my revenge, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

If I went back to call war with the Cullens the rest of the pack wouldn't exclude Bella from it and even though she had betrayed me to that monster I wouldn't ever be able to stand it if she were ever hurt. Even if soon she would be a Cullen and it would be my natural instinct to despise her.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I knew the Bella I was in love with wasn't the one that would soon be married to _Edward Cullen_.

_My Bella_ would have chosen _me_; I didn't doubt it what-so-ever. That leech had changed her into a monster already, even it wasn't in the literal case.

Maybe…she did deserve to die.

That second my blood ran cold and I stopped dead in my tracks.

_What was I talking about? How could I be thinking this?_

Then it hit me, Bella wasn't the monster, nor would she ever be. She had always been beautiful; not just on the outside but inside too. That's what attracted me to her. I couldn't understand what had brought me to think those thoughts. Edward wasn't so bad either. I knew from experience, that love chose you more that you chose love. All he had been trying to do was help and protect Bella.

He had said himself that he had left Bell in hopes that she would find someone better than him and have a chance of having a real human life. There was nothing wrong with that except for the state he had left her in.

Eventually he did come back though, and it was obvious that he loved her and that Bella loved him back.

Maybe I had seen it wrong this whole time; maybe he wasn't the monster but _I_ was?

It was clear I had been missing something the whole time.

I was the monster. And there was not logical reason for me to remain on this earth. I was now positive that the only reason I was here was to test their relationship, to make sure it really was true and pure, and they had proven that it was.

I started running again, faster than I ever had before, the wind and branches whipped against my face.

Before long, I found myself standing on the cliffs on First Beach. The waves crashed viciously against the rocks and the water stirred endlessly below. I knew what I was going to do, so I jumped.

Werewolves can't hold their breaths quite as long as vampires can.

**I didn't really care about the grammar on this one either and I'm not up to date on the latest things that werewolves can do so please don't say anything if I wrote anything that was 'impossible' for werewolves. Keep in mind they aren't real…or are they!**

**Lol, I'd appreciate reviews but you don't have to.**


End file.
